Unfamiliar Faces
by mblackhawk
Summary: A new covenant between Akatosh and mankind is made, a new crisis is at hand, and the Dovahkiin is right in the middle of it again.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

_**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**_

_**Unfamiliar Faces**_

_**Prologue:**_

Not long after arriving in Skyrim, he learned that the Nord province was going to Oblivion in a handbasket. Just stopping outside Helgen to rest and eat had gotten him caught up in an Imperial Legion ambush of several Stormcloak rebels, including the Jarl of Windhelm himself, Ulfric Stormcloak. That was what started his travels across the province. In a rather ironic turn of event, the dragon, Alduin, chose that moment to return, right as an Imperial executioner was about to take his head. "_Funny_," he thought, "_to owe your continued life to a dragon you would travel all the way to Sovngarde to kill. If this isn't the work of Sheogorath, I don't know what is_." He chuckled at the thought of the daedric lord of madness, as a courier walked up, and handed him 2 letters: one bearing the marks of both General Tullius and Jarl Elisif of Solitude, and one bearing the mark of Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun. Reading both letters, he realized that a moot had finally been called for, and that both Jarls, and General Tullius wanted him to be in attendance.

At this particular moment, he was in Riften. He had stopped here after checking in with the Dawnguard. Isran had assured him that between the Dawnguard and Serana, the daughter of the now dead vampire lord, Harkon, the situation was well in hand. Vampire attacks had dropped substantially after Harkon's death. As he put the letters in his pack, he felt a peculiar stone.

He headed to Honeyside, the house he kept in Riften for times when he was in the area, and spoke to his housecarl, Iona, letting her know that he wanted her to assist the Jarl's escort in getting her to the Moot in Solitude, then retired to the study he had set up. He reached in his pack and pulled out the stone, examining it closely. It had a perfectly round shape, and looked like the portal he and Serana had used to enter the Soul Cairn. In the center, though, was a glowing white gem. He touched the jewel, and then felt himself being pulled through to another location, as he disappeared from Honeyside in a shroud of mist.

_**Chapter 1: Outside of Time**_

The mist subsided, and revealed an elaborate shrine with statues of different people in numerous alcoves. Banners and different artifacts displayed the deeds of those enshrined here. The statues showed people of all races and professions: Warriors, wizards, scouts, even thieves and assassins. Only one thing did all of them have in common. They were all dragonborn. He even found an alcove dedicated to himself. The likeness was uncanny, even down to the stubble short cut hair and full set of daedric armor, with dragonbone sword and bow.

"**Welcome, Dovahkiin**," came a booming voice as a shadow covered the entire area. An enormous golden dragon descended, landing in front of the dragonborn Imperial. "_**Dreh ni faas, Qahnaarin do Alduin**_," the dragon stated, "**Do not fear, vanquisher of Alduin. I am Akatosh, Divine of Time, and chief of the Nine Divines.**"

"What is this place?" the Imperial man asked.

"_**Belur do faal Dovahkiin**_," Akatosh explained, "**A Shrine of the Dragonborn. This place exists _tir do tiid_, outside of time as you know it. The world as you know it is **_**gein do pogaan**_**, one of many, each one with it's own Dovahkiin. Each one followed their own path: **_**osos zinaal, osos zomaar**_**. Some honorable, some terrible."**

"So," the dragonborn noted, "Each alcove represents the dragonborn of another world, Kusah. Interesting." He had taken to learning the dragon tongue from Paarthurnax after the fall of Alduin, and had become quite fluent.

"**Each Alcove has a tome, or **_**Umaak**_**, record of a certain Dovahkiin's deeds**," continued Akatosh, "**I chose to bring you here, as I have watched you, and have deemed you to be **_**zok zinaal benix unadaan**_**, most honorable among the chosen."**

"Why me?" the Dovahkiin inquired, "What makes me so worthy, Drog Bormah?"

"**You not only used your Thu'um to defeat Alduin, **_**Duaan do Sil**_**, devourer of souls, but you also brought an honorable end to the war that would have plunged all of Tamriel into chaos, and stopped the **_**Sosnaak Drog**_**, Vampire Lord, from shrouding all of Nirn in **_**Unahzaal vulon**_**, eternal night. You sent the **_**Dovah Sonaak**_**, Miraak, to the grave when he sought to return from Hermaeus Mora's realm of Oblivion, and even stopped the **_**lok fahliil**_**, high elf, Ancano from using the Eye of Magnus, which would brought about **_**gral do lein**_**, destruction of the world. Those actions made you worthy, Dovahkiin, and it is for that reason, that I have need of you for two things. A favor and **_**yun rahvariin voth jul, zeim hi**_**, a new covenant with man, though you**."

"A favor?"

Akatosh motions to an alcove to the right of his guest's. The statue showed an Imperial woman with blonde hair down past her waist, green eyes, and wearing a suit of elaborate daedric armor that highlighted her gorgeous, and toned body. She carried a dragonbone bow, and an akaviri longsword. The artifacts showed her to be aligned with the Legion, Dawnguard, Companions, and College of Winterhold. "**Her,**" the dragon stated, "**She was another that I had taken an interest in. She followed a path similar to yours, only her **_**Umaak**_** ends in battle with Miraak. She could have defeated the _Dovah Sonaak_, had Molag Bal not interfered. The **_**Vul Drog**_**, Dark Lord, was angered when the Serana of her world chose to cure herself of her vampirism, renouncing all ties to Molag Bal. Bal took his revenge by giving a fraction of his power to Miraak. When that happened, she stood no chance. I created this shrine as a means of preserving the memory of the Dovahkiin, but only one of the Dovahkiin can open the Umaak of another. Open hers, Riala's, and she will be brought to your world, Dovahkiin Mikkel. She will meet you at Dragonsreach in Whiterun**."

Mikkel stepped up to the book in front of Riala's alcove. When he reached out and opened the book, a brilliant light filled Riala's alcove. When the light faded, the statue was missing.

"**She has been brought to your world, Dovahkiin**," Akatosh noted, "**Now comes the new covenant**." The golden dragon breathed a stream of golden flames, engulfing Mikkel, A golden jewel appeared on the chestplate of his armor. "_**Ful lingrah ol hin rei ahtiid daar sogaal, fent jul siiv grah-zeymahzin ko dov**_**. So long as your line wears this gem, shall man find an ally in dragonkined**."

"I will endeavor to continue to prove myself worthy of your trust," Mikkel replied, bowing to the divine dragon. He then stepped on the stone where he arrived and touched the gem on his portal stone, disappearing from the shrine.

_**End Chapter 1**_

_Note: For your information, I do not speak fluent dragon. I used a translator online. (just google dragon translator to find it)_

_**Next Chapter: 2 – A New Crisis**_


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Crisis

_**Unfamiliar Faces**_

_A/N: As I stated at the end of Chapter 1, I am not fluent in Dovahzhul, or Dragon language. I use a translator website to do the translations of key phrases from English to Dovah. Now just so you can understand the speech in this fic, here's a legend:_

"Dovahkiin" – People speaking normally

"**Dovahkiin**" – Dragon speaking

"_Hi los Dovahkiin_" – Humans speaking Dovahzhul, or thinking

"_**Fos los hin uth, Thuri**_" – Dragon speaking Dovahzhul

"**FUS RO DAH!"** - Dovahkiin using Thu'um (Shout)

_Also, since I play Skyrim on PC, I use a ton of mods, from armor mods, to new houses, and body textures. I'll list the mods I use in a note at the end of this chapter._

_**Chapter 2: A New Crisis**_

After reappearing back at Honeyside, Mikkel quickly left the house, and Riften altogether. He walked out into a clearing a good ways outside the city and shouted to the heavens, **"ODAHVIING!"** The roar of the dragon could be heard over the rift as the enormous Dovah circled the clearing and landed in front of the Dovahkiin.

"_**Fos los hin uth**_," the dragon said, "**What is your command, Thuri?**" He then felt the magic coming from the gem on Mikkel's armor. "_**Zu'u vis fraan suleyk do bormah voth hi**_**. I can feel the power of Akatosh with you, Dovahkiin. Has he made a new**_** Rahvariin**_** covenant with mortals?**"

"He has Odahviing," Mikkel answered, "I'll explain that later. Right now, I need to get to Dragonsreach in Whiterun, _ol nel ol nunon dovah vis brud_, as fast as only a dovah can carry."

Odahviing lowered his head, allowing Mikkel to climb on. As the dragon ascended into the skies, he said to his ally, "_**Ruz voz mii kos vau**_**. Then let us be off, Thuri.**"

There usually isn't much excitement in Dragonsreach. Well, not since Whiterun's thane, who also happens to be the Dragonborn summoned a dragon, and trapped it there. He later released said dragon and rode off on it's back, on his way to his ultimate confrontation with Alduin.

However, that is not the case this day. While Jarl Balgruuf was discussing his plans for the coming moot with his steward, Proventus Avenicci, a strange woman appeared out of thin air. Obviously an Imperial, she had very long blonde hair that stretched down past her waist, green eyes, and a very toned and beautiful body that was only highlighted by the daedric armor suit she wore. She carried an Akaviri longsword, Dragonbone bow and a quiver full of daedric arrows. No sooner had she appeared, Irileth, the Jarl's dunmer housecarl, had her sword to the strange woman's neck.

"For the love of Mara, Irileth," the woman stated, using her gauntleted hand to move the sword from her neck, "You don't need that."

"How do you know me?" Irileth inquired of the Imperial newcomer.

"I can explain that," came a voice familiar to the Jarl and his court. Everyone turned to see the Dragonborn, Mikkel, enter from the great porch. He walked over to the strange woman and said, "_Dreh ni uful. Zu'u mindok wo hi los_, Dovahkiin Riala. Do not worry. I know who you are."

The now identified Riala looked shocked. "_Hi tinvaak ko dovah vun. Hi los Dovahkiin_? You speak the dragon language. You are dragonborn?"

Mikkel nodded. "I've spent a great deal of time with Paarthurnax to learn the dragon language, after defeating Alduin."

"All that aside, Dragonborn," the Jarl started, "Where did she come from?"

Mikkel then turned to Jarl Balgruuf. "We really should take this discussion to the great porch," he advised, "Odahviing is out there, and he needs to hear this, too." He led the group out to the great porch, and the waiting dragon.

"This involves the dragons, too," asked Farengar Secret-fire, the Jarl's court wizard, before feeling the magic coming from the gem on the Dragonborn's armor, "Where did that gem come from?"

"The gem came from Akatosh himself," Mikkel informed everyone, "It's part of a new covenant between him and man. As long as my line wears this gem, then man will have an ally in dragonkind."

"The last time something like this was done was in the time of Saint Alessia," Farengar said, shocked.

Mikkel walked over to Riala and looked her in the eyes. "_Her statue didn't do her justice_," he thought to himself, "_This woman is beyond beautiful_." He then took her hand in his and said, "Riala here is a dragonborn from another world like ours. Akatosh brought me to his Shrine of the Dovahkiin to have her brought here. He had taken an interest in watching you, Riala. When you fell to Miraak, after interference from Molag Bal, he decided to have me bring you to this world."

"Did Akatosh tell you anything else?" came the obvious question, again from Farengar.

"Not directly, but he did identify himself as chief of the NINE Divines," the Dovahkiin stated, "The Thalmor are wrong to enforce the ban on worship of Talos. As it stands, from what I could glean from Akatosh, the divines are none too happy."

"To go against the Thalmor is to break the White-Gold Concordat," Irileth noted, "All of Skyrim would have to be unified in purpose to drive them out."

"The whole of the Empire will have to be unified to send the Aldmeri Dominion back to Summerset Isle," Balgruuf added, "We should discuss this with General Tullius at the Moot."

"_**Dov fen mindok do rahvariin nix jul, stahdi, ahrk dovah**_," Odahviing said as he again rose into the skies, "**Dragonkind will know of the covenant between man, divine and dovah. I go to tell Paarthurnax. Call if you need me, **_**Thuri Dovahkiin**_**.**"

The Jarl dismissed everyone, but Avenicci, so they could continue their discussion about the coming moot. So, Mikkel led Riala out of the Palace and into town, where he reintroduced her to the people of Whiterun, and even got a chance to catch up with the heads of the Battle-Born and Grey-Mane clans, who were trying to make peace, after the death of Ulfric Stormcloak, and the end of the Civil War. After a while, Mikkel noticed that Riala was looking a little overwhelmed, so he offered her his hand, and led her out of the city, past the stables, and to an impressive mansion, right beside the Pelagia farm.

"This place wasn't here in my world," Riala said to Mikkel, "I can see there are a few differences between our worlds."

"Not a lot, but there probably are," Mikkel replied, opening the door to the mansion for her.

When Riala entered, she saw an impressive statue of a dragon standing on a ledge over the fireplace, and two display cases, carrying different weapons. In one case was Auriel's Bow, and Dawnbreaker, the sword that is the daedric artifact of the daedra lord, Meridia, as well as a Daedric and Dragonbone dagger. In the other case was the staff of Magnus and Dragonbane, the Akaviri longsword that Mikkel had used in his battle with Alduin, along with an elven and dwarven dagger. On mannequins flanking the two staircases in the center of the room were several distinct armor suits. One was the armor of Arch-curate Vyrthur, and another was the armor of the Vampire lord, Harkon. She also noted a suit of armor from the Blades, and the Imperial Legion. Two more mannequins, also clad in armor, one from the Whiterun guard, and another from the guard of Solitude were just a few steps further inside. Further in, when she looked to the right, she saw a portal, and another mannequin with a suit of elven armor. To the left, she saw something she had to get a closer look at. It was a rather impressive pool. She removed her gauntlet and knelt down, getting a feel for the water's temperature, which was rather warm. "How does the water stay so warm?" she asked.

"I had to talk to Tolfdir at Winterhold about that one," Mikkel answered, "The previous owner had asked the College to come up with a special sort of fire rune for this pool. It generates enough heat to keep the water at a comfortable temperature, while not boiling over. They actually call it a flame seal, as it uses fire magicka to generate the heat, but it doesn't actually generate fire itself."

After hearing that explanation, it didn't take Riala long to strip completely out of her armor, and walk into the pool, letting the warm water relax her, as she lied back. Mikkel noted the outright beauty of this woman again, before doing the same. He had spent a long time travelling around getting information about the status of Skyrim's previous crises, and he needed a break. He lay down in the shallow, warm water. He didn't know, nor did he care, if it was just spur of the moment, or if there was some sort of chemistry between him and Riala, but she put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his left arm around her waist and allowed himself to relax.

A couple of hours later, Mikkel stood up, and picked Riala up from the pool, before carrying her to the master suite, and laying her on the bed, letting her sleep. He then put on a new suit, this time just a basic tunic and pants with a pair of boots, and went to pick up their armor, putting it all together in a chest, then prepared a hearty dinner for the two.

A couple of weeks passed, and Mikkel and Riala had spent that time learning more about each other, and their own adventures, which didn't see many differences, except for a few key things. First off, Riala did try to cross the border out of Skyrim, headed back to Cyrodiil. However, she was trying to get back to her family in Leyawiin, after a message from her father told her that her mother was dying from a mysterious illness. Also, while the Serana of this world had not cured herself of her vampirism, Riala's Serana had, which was the reason for Riala's death in her world, as this action had angered the Daedra lord, Molag Bal.

This particular morning, Mikkel and Riala were sitting at the breakfast bar, eating when Irileth joined them. "The Jarl wanted me to ask if you could join us on the road to Solitude," the Dunmer stated.

"When do we leave?" Riala asked

"In four hours," Irileth answered, "We will take horses from Whiterun stable to Solitude."

"I have a place in Solitude," Mikkel noted, "I actually own Proudspire manor, and am thane of the hold, as well as a Legate of the Imperial Legion. Do we need to carry armor?"

"We've got a group of guards coming with us," the dark elf responded, "Bandits should be no problem. Jarls Balgruuf and Elisif want you to be there, so we decided to include you in our entourage." Mikkel nodded.

"We'll be ready," Riala advised Irileth, and the Jarl's housecarl left the house, "I think we should go armored and armed. We are dragonborn, after all, and it will allow us to better protect the Jarl. The guards are good, but we're better. Besides, it'll allow me to break in that new armor suit I crafted the other day." She gave Mikkel a flirty smile before grabbing the armor suit out of their armor chest. Mikkel grabbed the suit of Nordic armor he had also created not long ago, along with the Amulet of Akatosh, which he created with the gem he got from the divine, fashioning an amulet for it from an alloy of gold and quicksilver. The two suited up, and Mikkel was pleasantly surprised at how the almost ornamental steel armor suit that Riala had on really seemed to not only protect her, but also enhance her beauty. Mikkel gave her a smile as he went and grabbed his dragonbone sword, and bow, with daedric arrows, and handed Riala similar weapons.

Four hours later, the group from Whiterun left from the stables, headed to Solitude. They traveled for several days, before finally arriving at Katja's farm, where they stabled their horses, and walked up to the city gates, through the city, and right to the Blue Palace, where Jarl Elisif greeted Jarl Balgruuf with a warm handshake.

Mikkel, on the other hand, had greeted General Tullius with a salute, before shaking the elder soldier's hand. "It's good to see you, Mikkel," Tullius stated, then noticed Riala, "Who's she?" Mikkel then went on to explain to Tullius the same thing he told Balgruuf and his court, which surprised the general, but in a way, he wasn't surprised at all. The dragonborn had made a habit of performing the impossible. "Then we really need to talk," Tullius told the two Dovahkiin, sounding more serious, "Things are getting bad in Cyrodiil." He led the two into a different room of the Blue palace, where a man in a different armor suit sat. "Mikkel, Riala, meet Commander Caro of the Penitus Oculatus," the general said, introducing the three. Caro shook Mikkel and Riala's hands.

"Tullius told me about you right after you finished the Civil war against Ulfric," Caro said, greeting the three, "And now, the Empire needs help. This goes no further than us." Caro's face had a deadly serious look. "The Dark Brotherhood has assassinated Emperor Titus Meade II," The commander notified the group, "We've got feelers out, trying to find the leadership of the Brotherhood, but we need help."

"If anyone can help us find the Brotherhood," Mikkel noted, "It would be the Blades. General, send a courier to Sky Haven temple and deliver a message to Delphine."

Tullius nodded. "You told me that amulet came from Akatosh," the general noted, "We haven't seen anything like that since the time of Alessia."

"Farengar said the same thing," Riala replied, "I was starting to wonder about that. He had Mikkel bring me back to life on this world, and gives him what could ultimately be a new amulet of kings."

"Excuse me, Mikkel," Caro interrupted, "After Tullius told me about you, I had looked into your past. You're from Chorrol, right?"

"Yes," Mikkel answered, "I came to Skyrim 5 years ago to learn more about smithing from the nord smiths, then just started wandering over the province."

"We looked at your ancestry, which is actually documented in the archives of Chorrol,"Caro explained, "You're descended from a woman named Lina, who had a son outside of marriage. When she was asked about the boy's father, she only said his name was Martin. This woman, Lina, was the Champion of Cyrodiil, and the Divine Crusader of the Knights of the Nine. She helped save Cyrodiil during the Oblivion Crisis, and defeated the Ayelid king, Umaril the Unfeathered. After the death of Martin Septim, she retired to Chorrol. What we didn't know is that, before the end of the Oblivion Crisis, she and Septim shared a bed. Mikkel, we think you are actually a lineal descendant of the Septim Dynasty. This new covenant with Akatosh just gives us more proof of such."

"We'll handle that after we deal with the Dark Brotherhood, and ultimately the Thalmor, Commander," Mikkel stated, matter of factly, "If you think I should be emperor, I'm going to earn that title, on the field of battle against the Thalmor, and drive them back to Summerset Isle."

"_Such determination_," Riala thought, "_If anyone can do it, it'll be Mikkel."_ She then put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "And I will stand with you. _Ahrk Zu'u fen kriist voth hi_."

**End Chapter 2**

_A/N: I said I would give you a list of the mods I use on my copy of Skyrim on PC, so here's a few of them._

_Caliente's Beautiful Body Edition (CBBE) v3_

_No More Blocky Faces_

_Warglaives and Silverlight Armor for CBBE_

_Sovngarde Steel Armor by LustDesigns for CBBE_

_Female Daedric Armor Replacer by LustDesigns for CBBE_

_Apachii Skyhair_

_Better female by Bella_

_Better Males_

_Better Vampire Fangs and Eyes_

_BVFE – Serana and Family_

_Whiterun Mansion_

_Riverside Lodge with Sauna_

_TERA armor collection for CBBE_

_UFO – Ultimate Follower Overhaul_

_SkyUI_

_Familiar Faces_

_And that's just a selection of the mods I use._

_Also, on another note, I never played the Shivering Isles in Oblivion. It just didn't go with the way I Roleplayed my character as a heroic character. That's the reason that the Champion of Cyrodiil isn't the new Sheogorath._

_**Next time – Chapter 3: Tracking the Brotherhood.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Tracking the Brotherhood

_**Unfamiliar Faces**_

_**Chapter 3 – Tracking the Brotherhood**_

Castle Dour in Solitude is usually rather active. However, for the past few days, since the Moot started, it's been slightly more abuzz than normal. The Jarls' personal guards have been consulting with the Legion and with Solitude's guard to ensure the safety of their leaders, thus making things increasingly more difficult for the Legates on duty at the Castle.

This particular morning would prove to be more difficult, though, as a Breton woman, clad in heavy armor and carrying an akaviri longsword, strode into the castle. She was accompanied by an older man who looked like he'd already seen his better days. "We're here to see General Tullius," she said to a soldier on duty, "We received a letter from him four days ago."

"You must be Delphine," came the voice of the general, as he joined the two newcomers, "Mikkel said to expect you, as soon as you got my message."

"What's this about, General? The Blades haven't served the Empire itself since the Great War.

"You'll want to hear this," Tullius advised Delphine, "But we'll discuss it with Mikkel, at his place, Proudspire Manor. And before you ask, yes, he is a Thane of this hold, just as he is in Whiterun, the Rift and Eastmarch, too."

"Then lead the way, General," the older man said, "We should hear the Dragonborn out, Delphine. This could be important."

Proudspire Manor was quiet. No one had even risen from the bed yet. Mikkel found himself not wanting to get up, what with the gorgeous blonde lying next to him. Over the weeks since Riala had come into his life, he found himself quite stricken by her. She was everything he could want in a woman. She was strong enough to handle her own affairs, and a sure enough stunner, but she still had this feminine side that wanted him to be there with her through it all. She had confidence in spades. He had also come to the conclusion that modesty and Riala didn't always go hand in hand. The fact that she liked to sleep nude was something that he learned the first night they were together, and he was also reminded of when she first saw the pool at his Whiterun mansion. This morning, she slept with her back to him, and his body spooning hers. He held her with his left arm, and his hand cupped right under her firm yet soft breast. His right hand rested on her stomach, his arm around her waist. He took a whiff of her hair, and could smell the concoction she used to wash her hair, which had a hint of juniper berries in it. An intoxicating aroma, if he had ever smelled one. No, Mikkel didn't want to get up, not one bit.

For Riala, she had learned that Mikkel was a man she could count on. He knew about her from his dealings with the divine, Akatosh. But he spent even more time getting to actually know her. The fact that he kept himself in excellent condition wasn't wasted on Riala, as she had observed his well-toned physique when he joined her in the pool of the mansion in Whiterun, the very day she had arrived. The weeks they spent in Whiterun together, getting to know each other had taught her that he was a man that would go to Oblivion and back for those he cared about. He had already taken down Alduin, as well as stopped all the same crises she had in her world, including Miraak, who she failed to stop. There was a strength behind those blue eyes of his that said, in no uncertain terms, "_I will do what I have to do to ensure the safety of those I love_." It's that strength, that determination that attracted her to Mikkel. Now, she rested peacefully in his arms, feeling his heart beat against her back, and feeling his strong arms around her body, and his breath against her neck. Though she was strong in her own right, she still wanted to feel safe, and his arms around her made her feel protected.

Elsewhere in the manor, Mikkel's housecarl, Jordis, answered the door, only to be met by General Tullius of the Imperial Legion, Commander Caro of the Penitus Oculatus, and two others; a blonde haired Breton woman, and an older Imperial man who looked like he had seen better days.

"We need to see the Thane," Tullius told Jordis, "It's important."

"He's not awake yet, but I will go get him," the housecarl nodded, showing the four to the dining room, before going upstairs to retrieve her Thane. She walked up to the bed and shook Mikkel, rousing him from his sleep. "Pardons, my thane," she began, "But General Tullius is here with three other people to see you. They said it's important."

"By the Nine divines," Mikkel said, "Ok, tell them I'll be there in a few minutes." He slowly extricated himself from Riala, before getting up, while Jordis went to deliver the message. This action also roused Riala from her own sleep.

"Let me guess, Delphine just arrived and now she and Tullius are downstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah, their timing couldn't be worse," Mikkel replied, putting on a blue suit he had bought from Radiant Raiment after arriving from Whiterun just a few days ago. Riala found a robe from the College of Winterhold, and put it on. She was no wizard, but damn if the thing wasn't comfortable.

Time passed and the two Dovahkiin soon joined their four guests in the dining room. The discussion started by Delphine asking Mikkel why he had asked for her to come all the way from Sky Haven Temple, to Solitude. He explained all about the new covenant with Akatosh, which made an alliance between man and dragon kind. He then introduced Delphine and Riala, which shocked the Breton to find out there was another Dovahkiin in the world now. It's then that Mikkel turned the conversation over to Caro, who briefed Delphine and Esbern on the situation with the Dark Brotherhood. To say that the news shocked the two Blades would be stating the obvious.

"Delpine, you're great at tracking down information," Mikkel told the Blades agent, "We want you to locate the Dark Brotherhood's sanctuary. We want to get in there and wipe them out."

"If you want to get to their leadership, though," Esbern replied, "You'll have to do something to get their attention. Like maybe steal a kill."

"How can we figure out what contracts they have?" Riala wondered, "The Dark Brotherhood is the most secretive organization in all of Tamriel."

"My people in Windhelm have told me," Tullius noted, "That for the last month, a young boy, Aventus Aretino, has been locked in his family home, and has been trying to perform the Dark Brotherhood's black sacrament to summon an assassin. To what ends, we don't know."

"That could be the way in we're looking for," Mikkel thought out loud, "I have an idea. Riala, why don't you go with Commander Caro and Delphine, and track down and destroy the brotherhood's sanctuary. I'll go to Windhelm and find out why Aretino wants to summon the Brotherhood. It should give me the chance to kill the Brotherhood's leadership, should I steal this kill from them." Riala nodded.

"_Pruzaan do gluus, Dovahkiin Mikkel_. Best of luck," she said, embracing him tightly.

Mikkel returned the embrace, and whisered in her ear, "_Zu'u fen daal das, dii sil liin_. I will return soon, my soul mate."

"What do we tell the Jarls about you leaving right now?" Tullius inquired of the Dragonborn.

"Tell them I'm doing business for the Legion. Balgruuf knows I'm aligned with the Empire, as does Elisif, Brunwulf and Maven." Tullius nodded as Mikkel went to his armor chest and grabbed the Nordic armor he wore on the trip to Solitude, also grabbing his weapons and arrows. He suited up and was soon headed out the door.

Several days pass as Mikkel rides from Solitude to Windhelm. During that time, Riala had joined Delphine in tracking down the brotherhood's sanctuary. The intelligence provided by the Penitus Oculatus stated that they were probably hiding somewhere near Falkreath, so the two hunted in that general area.

During that time, Mikkel had made his way into Windhelm, and walked through the city, finding the Aretino boy's house. He found it way too easy to pick the lock and get into the residence. Once inside, he heard the boy sounding desperate, chanting out the black sacrament. Looking around, he saw that there wasn't much food around, so he guessed that the Aretino boy wasn't eating, foregoing his own body's need for nutrients in order to keep performing the ritual. "This kid must really be desperate," he thinks to himself, "Who would he want dead that bad?" It's then that he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it. It was a notice from the desk of Ulfric Stormcloak, saying that since his mother died, he was being sent to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. "_Ouch_," the dragonborn thinks, "_I can imagine who he wants dead now. That old bat takes child abuse to a whole new level._" He strode up to the child, and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy's eyes lit up, thinking his ritual had been answered. Sure enough, Mikkel's suspicion was correct, and the boy wanted the keeper of Honorhall Orphanage, Grelod the Kind (Talk about false advertising), dead.

"I've heard of her," Mikkel noted, "Believe me, she's got it coming. I'll do it, Aventus, but you won't owe me anything. This is a case I'll take on, no charge."

"Oh, thank you," the young boy said, hugging the dragonborn, "thank you." Mikkel then reached in his pack and pulled out some food from his own stores, a couple wedges of cheese, some bread, and three apples.

"Here," Mikkel smiled, handing the food to Aventus, "You need to eat." The child took the food and started to eating, while Mikkel left the house, and rode on to Riften. The trip took another two days to ride from Windhelm to Riften. He soon found himself staking out Honorhall Orphanage from a nearby rooftop, his dragonbone bow in hand. Sure enough, old Grelod left the Orphanage every day around 10 am. It's then that he noticed that she had met with a man from the Thieves guild in an alley behind the Bee and Barb.

"_Two birds, one stone_," Mikkel thought, as he nocked an arrow onto the string of his bow. He aimed right at the old woman's chest, right where her heart is (The organ, a person as cruel as her probably doesn't have the other). He let the arrow loose, and it soared right through Grelod, and wedged right in the thief's own heart. "_That bastard had a price on his head, too_," the dragonborn thought as he quietly snuck down from the rooftop and got his horse from the Riften stable.

After letting Aventus know that he had killed Grelod, Mikkel left Windhelm and started the trip back to Solitude. He soon found a decent spot to camp overnight, and stepped down from his horse, and unrolled his bedroll.

Mikkel woke up on the ground, groggy. He wondered where he was, but soon realized he was in some abandoned shack. A strange woman was sitting on a shelf. "Sleep well," she asked of her captive.

"Where am I?" the dovahkiin asked, "Who are you?"

The strange woman had an amused sound to her when she answered, "Does it matter? You're warm, dry...and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod. Hmm?"

"So, you know about that?"

"Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets sniped in an alleyway not far from her own Orphanage? Things like that tend to get around. Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Damn nice shot. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot. Ah, but there is a slight...problem."

"I'm sure there is," Mikkel noted.

"You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates. Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill...that you stole. A kill you must repay." Mikkel just remained silent, reaching in behind him for the dragonbone dagger he kept for emergencies, as she continued her explanation. "If you turn around, you'll notice my guests. I've collected them from...well, that's not really important. The here and now. That's what matters. You see, there's a contract out on one of them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But...which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out. Make your choice. Make your kill. I just want to observe...and admire."

"_If you only knew_," the Dovahkiin thought, as he pulled the dagger from behind him, blade in between his thumb and forefinger in prime throwing position, and threw the dagger right into the woman's head, piercing her right eye. "Choice made," he stated, then retrieved his dagger from her head. Keeping with his usual habit of collecting unique armors, Mikkel gathered up the woman's armor, revealing that the woman was an altmer, and nowhere near as well built as Riala. "_Oh well_," he thought, putting the armor in his pack, "_Time to let these poor bastards go_." He cuts their bonds, while the one in the center, a rather noisy Breton woman, continually bitched at him, until he had had enough. "Listen to me," he stated, matter of factly, "I was abducted just like you were. I just killed the bitch that did it. Now, do us all a favor and SHUT UP." The malevolent woman quickly shut her mouth, and Mikkel opened the door for everyone to leave.

Just outside of Falkreath, Riala and Delphine had been watching this strange door for days, when they noticed someone walking up to it. It apparently asked a question, to which the person answered, "Silence, My Brother". They noted that, and decided to wait a couple of hours before moving in.

When the time came to move on the Brotherhood, Delphine strode up to the door. "What is the sound of life?" the door inquired.

"Silence, My Brother," Delphine answered, and she and Riala entered quickly. It didn't take long for the slaughter to begin, as two akaviri longswords started rending through the flesh of one Dark Brotherhood assassin after another. Soon, there was no one left in the cavernous sanctuary, save for the female dovahkiin, and the blades grandmaster. They grabbed what they could carry from the place, and then left, headed back to Falkreath, where they hired a carriage to carry them back to Solitude.

It only took a couple of days for Riala and Delphine to return to Solitude, where they went straight to Castle Dour. That's where they met up with General Tullius, and Commander Caro, who informed them that the Brotherhood's leader was now dead, and Mikkel was back in town. After letting them know that the Brotherhood had been slaughtered, Delphine decided to get a room at the Winking Skeever, while Riala went back to Proudspire Manor, where Mikkel was waiting for her. She quickly stepped right over to him, and was soon wrapped up in his arms again. "Mikkel," she said, "When will this whole moot be over with?"

"They have the final vote in two days," the Imperial man answered, "Till then, let's just relax. I'm sure we need it, after what we've just done." That's when Mikkel picked Riala up, carrying her into their bedchamber.

Meanwhile, Jordis, Mikkel's housecarl, could only think, "_I really need to get a life_."

_**End Chapter 3**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER – COVENANT REVEALED TO THE EMPIRE**_.


End file.
